


New Traditions

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2871236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose someplace with a very different idea of how to celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> SS Fic written for littleredrobyn. Beta'd by jabber-who-key. All mistakes still mine.

Immediately following the mess with the Sycorax, Rose thought that things with her and the Doctor were fine. Yeah, expecting to see piercing blue eyes and finding warm brown ones watching her instead was a bit unnerving. And her ears now had to tune into a slightly different accent than the Northern one she had become so fond of.

She had gotten over the initial shock and knew without a doubt that he was essentially the same man. Just...different. And undeniably attractive. His previous body had been attractive as well, in a different fashion. It had just taken her longer to catch on. And even longer to realize how she felt about it. About him.

By the time she had realized exactly how she felt, he had changed his face in a burst of golden light.

At the end of the day though, everything seemed fine. This version was more of a flirt (which she was thoroughly enjoying) and the way he had gazed at her as they talked about all the places they would go had made her heart skip several beats. It also gave her hope that maybe, just maybe he returned her feelings.

After that...she was no longer sure. The next day they bounded from one place to another and then another. He was insistent that if he had spent Christmas with her mum, then Rose needed to experience as many different "Christmases" as possible in the span of twenty four hours. That was fine by her, experiencing new things was part of why she loved traveling with him. But he had gone from being cozy and flirty to suddenly running hot and cold. One minute he acted as if she barely existed; the next he was so close and staring at her with such shocking intensity that there was no way he was thinking innocent thoughts about her.

By the time they had reached their eighth destination, she was sick of it. She passed it off as him adjusting to his new body, but it was wearing on her emotions. What she really wanted was some space to collect herself.

That wasn't entirely true.

What she _really_ wanted was for him to stick that teasing tongue in her mouth and to stop taunting her with small caresses and just fucking _touch_ her.

Fat chance of that happening any time soon, if at all. So the next best thing was distance. Not a lot. She didn't want to leave him or anything like that. Just the rest of the evening to herself would be enough.

That didn't appear to be a conceivable option at the moment either. They were in another village, celebrating another Christmas. How exactly the outdoor celebration they were currently observing tied into Earth traditions Rose had no idea. She had unintentionally tuned out the Doctor's explanation, more focused on trying to figure out why the way he talked made her want to shove him against the nearest wall and snog him senseless. The only similarity to anything Earthy she could pick out were the trees surrounding the area, vaguely resembling pine trees only much wider. Only they were taller and their leaves sparkled silver, as if they were made of tinsel.

She sipped on the water they had grabbed from a table as they had made their way to the center of the celebration. The Doctor had called it water. But it tasted sweeter than any she had ever had and left an odd, but pleasant, tingling sensation in her mouth that seemed to slowly spread through her body. She downed the rest of her drink. A happy sigh escaped her lips and she quickly grabbed another drink from someone passing by with a tray full of new beverages.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the Doctor frown and do the same thing. Instead of eagerly consuming his new glass, he held it up, eyeing it carefully. When he did start drinking, it was to take tentative sips. She rolled her eyes. He _would_ be analyzing the contents when they were supposed to be having fun. Supposed to be joining in...whatever celebration this was.

Ignoring him and his behavior, she turned her attention to the open area in front of her. The stars and blue moon shone down, bathing the people in a soft light. The only other sources of illumination were the tiny silver and blue lights hanging in the trees. The people here seemed to be humanoid. There was a subtle shine to their skin, like they were covered in fairy dust. They were dancing, pressed close together in what she considered to be intimate ways.

She closed her eyes, bringing her glass to her lips and swaying along to the music. She couldn't distinguish any words, just a low pulsing beat that echoed in her chest. Inhaling, the heady scent of pine and sweat filled her nostrils.

When she opened her eyes, the Doctor was gone.

A tiny voice told her she should feel angry, affronted that he wandered off without at least saying something to her. But she didn't. Not really.

She felt aroused, needing physical contact. Finishing her drink she gave both her glasses to someone passing by with an empty tray. She stood awkwardly on the outskirts of the dancing throng, torn between some unfounded need to join in and her loyalty to the Doctor.

If he could wander off, then so could she. Not like she hadn't done so before.

She drifted into the crowd, initially observing more than participating. Hands touched her gently and bodies brushed against her as she floated about. No one laid a hand on her in any place wildly inappropriate, yet the need to be touched buzzed along her nerves. Feeling comfortable and deciding this was the break she was looking for, she began dancing to the beat in earnest. 

It was freeing, losing herself to the music and giving herself up to the moment. The locals didn't ask questions, didn't speak at all actually, just welcomed her with open arms, letting her join in their ritual without judgment or hesitation. Before long, she found herself in between two. Male or female, she couldn't tell. Nor did she care. She was lost in a sea of writhing bodies. The touches remained fairly innocent, aside from the occasional grind of hips, yet were sensual. Which only served to fuel her desire to be touched _there_ by just about anyone. Deep down she knew all she wanted was the Doctor.

Her mind wandered, wondering what it would feel like to push and grind against him or have him press close behind her, his breath on her neck.

As if her thought had been a command, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her from from her place between the two locals. The person pulled her firmly against their body, her back to their chest. She inhaled sharply, then exhaled with a slow smile. She could tell it was him by the familiar smell--spice, tea, and books.

"Rose," he growled into her ear, his hands anchoring onto her waist, keeping her close. Yet there was still too much distance. He had pushed her slightly away so that she could no longer feel him pressed along her back. "There's something in the water, something I wasn't expecting and has taken me..."

He continued to talk, but Rose no longer heard the words.

His voice was hitting the right frequency, washing over her and pulling her deeper into arousal. She knew he was saying something important and that she really should listen. But she couldn't decipher the words, no matter how hard she tried. She could only feel the vibrations bouncing through her body.

She placed one hand on his wrist and the other on his neck, sliding it to the back of his head. Her fingers glided into his locks, soft and smooth. Pushing his head gently forward so that he was muttering words into her neck, she rested her head against his shoulder, losing herself to his hair sifting through her fingers and his lips moving against her skin, even if it wasn't quite the way she wanted.

The music continued to pulse through her and she really shouldn't but he was so close and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to places previously marked as off limits. Swiveling her hips, she ground back against where his erection would be if-- _oh_.

He groaned into the crook of her neck, his hands gripping her hips tighter as he bucked helplessly against her.

"Rose," he breathed, "I'm trying to tell you something."

She hummed but began swaying to the music, brushing her bum against him in time to the beat. His hands moved restlessly up and down her sides, his fingertips dancing along the sides of her breasts.

"If you would just...be still for five minutes so I could concentrate. I could break down the chemicals and--" His words were saying one thing yet his actions were saying another. He nuzzled into her neck, breath hot and heavy. His hands were splayed possessively across her torso, the thumb from his top hand brushing unashamedly over the lower swell of her breast.

Two fingers of his lower hand had slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans. She wondered if his palm was on fire. He had stoked the simmering embers into a raging flame, burning higher and higher as he held her to him and threatening to consume her.

"I--I need to...can't...concentrate."

"You're concentrating on the wrong thing," she assured him, scratching her nails against his scalp. He groaned, grinding against her bum.

"What should I be concentrating on?" His voice was raspy and she could tell he was fighting for some sort of control.

She turned her head and pressed a kiss to some part of his forehead. "Me."

A rumble rippled through his chest and passed into her back, spreading shivers from head to toe. His hands, heavy and hot, whipped her around then splayed over her lower back, keeping her close. Not that she would have needed any convincing. The dark intensity in his eyes made her whimper and clench her thighs. Her fingers fiddled with the lapels of his suit jacket. His erection pressed into her lower belly so she knew what he wanted _physically_. She wanted him to touch her, a deep ache that only he could soothe. But she had her wits enough about her to rationalize that she didn't want it to get that far if mentally and emotionally that's not what he wanted.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "That's not you talking. It's the water, there's--"

"Nope, it's all me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "The water's just...helping."

"What?"

"Meaning I want you. But if that's not what you want, it's fine. We can pretend this never happened." She looked him square in the eye, ready for rejection but not willing to let it ruin he rest of her evening. "But then I would kindly like you to release me so I can dance some more, ta."

"So that everyone else can run their hands over you?" His hands tightened at her back, twisting the fabric of her shirt.

"Well, if you don't want to..." she shrugged, as if it didn't really matter.

He stared at her for two seconds, his eyes seeming to look right through her. Rose tried not to fidget. She knew that the sudden surge in arousal had been due to the water, initially. Now though, with the Doctor's body heat radiating into her from where they were pressed together, I was almost worse than before.

Just as she was about to pull away, his head darted forward. His lips crashed into hers and he swallowed her gasp with his tongue. She arched into him, meeting each motion with an eagerness and urgency to match his own. Sparks of desire shot from her head to her toes. Catching her bottom lip between his teeth, she couldn't help grounding her hips against him. He swiped his tongue over her flesh before releasing her lip. His eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them and a smirk played at the corners of his mouth as she clung to him and recovered her breath.

They began swaying to the music, and within seconds were fully dancing along. Or what they considered dancing here. Now that she was in the Doctor's arms, she was thinking of it more as borderline sex. With the way his hands wandered over her body and the way they panted into each other's neck. Bodies pushing closer and closer, trying to occupy the same space. She fisted her hands into his jacket as his lips ghosted over her skin, goose flesh popping along her neck.

His knee found it's way between her thighs and with the next swivel of her hips, she shuddered. Her head dropped to his shoulder and she muffled a moan into the pinstriped fabric when he shifted, rocking his thigh against her throbbing core. She felt a hand grip her hip, instantly giving into the guiding pressure and grinding against his leg. Her thighs tightened, her body repeating the motion in the opposite direction. She gasped, the friction hitting her just right and sending bolts of pleasure zinging through her. It felt amazing.

She needed more.

His hand encouraged her to keep moving. His teeth grazing over her neck, alternating with deceptively gentle kisses of his lips. They had been moving in time with the music, the low bass acting as a metronome for each pump of her hips. As her body screamed for release, her motions becoming more out of sync with the pulsing beat...she remembered where they were.

In the middle of a crowd of strangers.

And she was dry humping the Doctor's leg.

"Doctor," she whimpered, slowing her hips but unable to stop completely.

"Shhh," he soothed, nuzzling her neck. His hands rubbed up and down her back.

"But I--"

"So come," he murmured, an edge to his voice. He pressed his thigh into her centre. She moaned and rocked forward.

"Everyone will see," she breathed.

"Let them." One of his hands fell back to her hips as he murmured hotly into her ear. "Let them see, and know that you are _mine_."

Rose wasn't about being an object someone could own. But this...the possessive attitude of him not wanting anyone else to touch her, to please her, in this manner. It was a turn on she wasn't aware she had. It was also something she could relate to. She would have time to claim him later. Right now the press of his thigh along the seam of her jeans and the subtle pump of her hips against him, still guided by his hand, were driving her to her peak.

She closed her eyes. The feel of his body was the only thing keeping her anchored, everything else fell away. Rose wasn't even sure of their exact position anymore. She had slightly hiked one leg, giving him more room to maneuver. That may have made it harder for him to keep them balanced and upright, but she trusted him. He continued to mutter encouragements in her ear as her muscles pulled tight.

It was the soft _please_ that finally pushed her over the edge. Her hips jerked and she bit down on his suit jacket to muffle her cry of ecstasy.

Both his arms came around her and he pulled his leg from between hers, shifting his feet to better hold and support her. He swayed them gently, to a beat only they could hear. When she finally had enough energy, she lifted her head and placed a kiss to the underside of his chin.

"Can you walk?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Enough."

Taking her hand, he walked through the crowd, heading out of the dance area. They hadn't gone very far when he yanked her around, pinning her to the nearest tree and covering her mouth with her own. His lips moved hungrily over hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and tasting every bit he could reach. The kiss was fiery and bruising. Her mind was barely able to keep up.

Her body responded immediately. Clutching and grabbing at him, rolling her hips against his still hardened cock. While the orgasm she'd had just minutes before had been amazing. It had been a tease, a shoddy taste of what she really wanted--to feel him inside her.

His hands reached down, hastily popping her button and undoing her fly. He repeated the process with his own trousers. His fingers then sought out different targets, splitting off in opposing directions. A cool tingling traveled up her ribs as one of his hands snaked beneath her shirt, shoving the cup of her bra out of his way. His other hand slipped into her knickers, no longer meeting resistance from her jeans.

Rose moaned into his mouth as his fingers simultaneously reached their destinations, one set massaging her breast and the other slipping one digit through her folds and into her center--still wet or wet again, she wasn't sure. All she knew, as he slid another finger inside her and pumped in and out, was that this was closer to what she wanted. 

Abruptly, he removed his hands then flipped her around. Her palms lay flat on the tree trunk, her arms scraping lightly against the bark. A ripple of confusion bounced in her mind. She thought about turning around to protest. Then her pants and knickers were being yanked down. A shiver ran down her spine, both from anticipation and from the cool air hitting her bare bum.

She knew anyone walking by would be able to see. They hadn't gone _that_ far from the main celebration. It didn't matter. She had waited too long for this.

The Doctor's long fingers squeezed her bum then dug into her hips. He held her still as he thrust into her. She let out a strangled groan as he stretched her inner walls, just on the hazy edge of where pleasure and pain mingled together.

" _Fuck,_ Rose," he mumbled behind her. 

He pulled out slowly then slammed back into her. She leaned her chest and cheek more fully against the tree in order to stick her rear out _just_ a bit more, allowing him to hit her deeper as he thrust repeatedly in a grueling rhythm.

Rose found herself rapidly pushed to the brink, every nerve in her body hovering on edge. She bit her lip, wriggling her hips and whimpering. He was reaching that intimate spot inside her, but it wasn't enough.

"Touch yourself," he commanded in a rough voice.

She readily obeyed, sliding one hand down her abdomen to seek out the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers rubbed tight, quick circles on her clit as he pushed deeply in and out of her. His cocked brushed against her frantically moving digits, setting off a chain reaction. He shuddered and fell against her, grunting and swearing and saying her name as his orgasm swept through him. As his seed spilled inside her, she pressed roughly on her clit and tumbled after him. She called his name as stars exploded behind her eyelids.

They pushed and ground against each other, shaking and drawing out their joint high. She smiled, hearing his shallow breaths in her ear and feeling his rapidly beating hearts at her back. After a moment, he kissed her shoulder and pulled out of her. He had given her enough space to turn around and pull her knickers and jeans back up.

"Never knew you were into shagging in public," she teased as he zipped the fly of his trousers.

"I'm not. Well," he titled his head and scratched the back of his neck, "Not generally speaking. You just became too hard to resist."

"Now you're the one talking because of the water," she replied, parroting his earlier worry that she had only wanted him because of whatever was in their drinks.

"No. I, er, I've wanted that for awhile actually." He tugged on his ear and looked at her sheepishly. "Was hoping to cross that line tonight as a matter of fact. Well, I hadn't planned on crossing _all_ the lines at once. Not that I'm complaining of course. Was just hoping that this place would get us, well more me, loosened up. So that at the next one I could get up the nerve to _maybe_ kiss you. Or hint that I wanted to kiss you. Figured Christmas was as good an excuse as any to get close to you. This body is just so touchy and even without the water it's been hard not to shove you against the nearest surface and--"

Rose cut him off with a kiss, smiling at the goofy grin on his face. "Well, why don't we go to the next stop and see if you'll be able to work up the courage to kiss me. _Then_ I say we go back to the TARDIS and start our own Christmas traditions. Clothing optional."


End file.
